


Teasing

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Teasing, partners, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of teasing between an older Phryne and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to afterdinnerminx for encouraging me to write! This one's for you!

Phryne sat with her legs crossed tightly - her right foot looped around her left calf in an attempt to hush the throbbing between her legs. She was on a date with Jack - her loving partner of ten years. Jack, the man who had been teasing her mercilessly all night. Jack, the alarmingly handsome man who had just recently started to grey. Since the identification of a number of grey hairs, Jack had become more bold, much to Phryne's enjoyment. He also teased her more, however, and Phryne found that difficult to manage during certain public moments. Jack had always teased her quite accidentally, but knowing that power and using it ... Phryne swallowed hard when he looked up at her.

"Everything alright, Dear?"

Phryne couldn't even smile - all she could do was nod and close her eyes, remembering their ride over in his car. He had parked on the street and reached over to her side of the seat, slipping his hand up her skirt - nipping playfully at her neck. Phryne had pleaded with him to go back to her place, but he'd resisted. He had teased her with his fingers before slipping out his side of the car - helping her into the restaurant.

Not to mention the way he'd touched her at the office right before they interrogated another suspect. He had teasingly spanked her, and then went to work massaging his hands against her bottom when she'd breathlessly told him she hadn't meant what she said that morning. Sex in public was too risky.

Sitting across from Jack at dinner, Phryne frustratedly cursed her initial decision. He was teasing her about what she'd said. He wasn't going to have sex with her in public, and all day he had resorted to teasing her about it.

Pushing her shoulders back, Phryne did her best to ignore her lust and remind herself of the strong woman she was. Two could play at that game.

"Jack? ... Come over here, will you, Darling?"

Caught off guard, Jack looked up from his dinner menu. As much as his instinct would be to lift his brows at her change in attitude, he remained stoic.

"Having trouble over there?"

"Yes," Phryne grinned, "I believe there's something sticking out of this seat."

"Oh, I'll get the waiter so we can move-"

"No," she smirked, straightening it as quickly as she could. "Just come help me. I wouldn't want to ... alarm anyone needlessly."

Jack lifted from his seat and went over to hers - the booth end of the table. Suddenly Jack became cautious of their somewhat sheltered area of the restaurant, wishing someone would come along so Phryne might feel more cautious as well. As it were, she had never been the cautious type.

When Jack sat down beside her at the booth, Phryne took his hand and dropped it in her lap. "Check for me ... will you, Jackie?"

"We're in public," he muttered, looking around their table to see that the one other table occupied in their section at nine o'clock that evening was a distracted younger couple five tables away.

Phryne smiled as Jack looked around, bracing his dropped hand on her thigh for support. And how he loved those thighs ...

"I mean ... Detective Inspector," Phryne whispered into his ear, prompting his fingers to tickle the inside of her thigh. "No no ..." she whispered, trying not to respond too obviously to his touch. "No you don't ... I asked you to check my seat."

"The seat under you?" Jack grinned into her ear, enjoying the closeness of her. He had always enjoyed whispering into her ear. "You want me to check this seat while you're still sitting in it?"

"Yes," he breathed, doing an impressive job keeping a straight face while Jack regarded her. Smiled seductively at her.

"Well ... we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"No ... we wouldn't want that ..."

Jack smiled, and did as she asked, brushing his hand carelessly across the seat until he felt something poke at the palm of his hand. When he jerked his hand away, Phryne grinned and tightened her crossed legs.

"Did you think I was making it up, Inspector ...?"

Instead of tease back, Jack simply laughed: "Well get up. What the hell are you doing sitting on something sharp?!"

"It's just the frame of the seat," Phryne smiled, admiring the protective look Jack had in his eyes whenever it concerned her. Jack had saved her life before, but he also wasn't above the smaller cautions. "I think we should move, though."

"Oh, you think so, do you?"

"I just need some help getting up," Phryne laughed, enjoying the tease even more when Jack didn't fuss but allowed her to carefully lift herself onto his lap. "There we go. Safe as a lamb."

"Not quite as innocent, I expect."

She laughed again, walking to find another table when he laced his arm with hers - helping her along in his gentlemanly way.

"I do love my protective Jackie ..." Phryne teased quietly, leading them to the lobby of the restaurant.

"Phryne."

"What? I ... I decided we should eat at my place. I'll cook."

"Will you accept my help?"

"Oh, you always think I'll poison you!"

"Accidentally," he mumbled, earning him a whack to his arm which was quickly gathered again and cuddled.

"Walk me to the car?"

What started as a gentle, leisurely stroll ended abruptly with shots fired in the area - Jack covering Phryne's body against the car until things had somewhat settled. Phryne waited under his coat, breathing in the particular scent of Jack and smiling at the comfort of his familiarity. Jack had covered her during gunfire before, but each time she worried for him. Being the hero had its costs.

"Jack?" she whispered, as if quiet voices might keep them safe from random gunshots.

He put his hand on the small of her back - obviously still alert and focused on the situation.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes - shots fired a few blocks from here. No one looks to be shot. Have you got your gun?"

"No - I left it at home, sorry."

"It's alright. There was nothing about dinner with me that should have warranted a gun anyway."

He was teasing her. Bless him - he was teasing her even amidst his rougher, focused mindset. He had learned through his time with Phryne that gun fire affected her more than she let on. Violence, too. There were nights she cuddled up close to him with tears in her eyes at distant memories because she liked to remain strong in public moments. So whenever possible, Jack softened those moments for her: "I forgive you for coming unarmed to dinner. Don't worry."

"That's why we're so good together, you know," Phryne whispered back - each of them standing together again when the streets had gone silent again. "You be safe, Jack. I'll telephone the station."

"It's not my shift, but-"

"Of course. Take it. I'm quite exhausted from the last few days, but if there's anything suspicious, please call," she said with a kiss. "I'll be in bed."

"Don't wait up."

Phryne went inside to call - the police and then Mac - who gladly came to get her and take her home. The car ride was filled with witty teases as Phryne had insinuated she planned to await Jack's return in lingerie.

"You two are lucky, you know," Mac had smiled, driving carefully as she always had. "To have each other."

"And you and Helen, too. I hope I haven't interrupted anything too terribly."

"If I told you, I might scandalise you."

Phryne laughed: "Another day, then."

Once they'd arrived at her house, Phryne had let herself in quietly so as not to wake the older Mr. Butler who she insisted on keeping in house with her even after certain tasks had become beyond his reach. Mr. Butler was family, and a tired man at that. She hardly wished to wake him.

When she let herself in quietly, she was genuinely surprised to hear voices from down the hall. She scoffed when she recognized one of them as Mr. Butler.

"Then put in your bet or go home, Old Man!"

Phryne laughed, padding quietly down the hall to discover that Mr. Butler and three of his old acquaintances were playing cards together in the study. The men all howled when one of them showed his hand.

"I told you I'd win! Didn't I tell you?"

Phryne smirked and crossed her arms at the misbehaviour of the senior men. Mr. Butler coughed out the smoke of his cigar when he noticed her standing there, laughing in his soothing way.

"Miss Fisher! My apologies! I understood you were out for the night."

Another man chimed in - Peter: "Yes, with that friendly detective man, too. Pity the night ended so suddenly ..."

"Well he's joining me upstairs later, _Pete _," Phryne teased, stepping over and taking a full glance at his cards. "No need to remind me where I'd rather be right now, gentlemen. Feel free to stay, but you may be interrupted again later from a confused Detective Inspector. Jack is working a case - a shooting we all but witnessed this evening."__

__"I'm just glad you're alright," Mr. Butler smiled earnestly, prompting a chaste kiss on his cheek from Phryne who shoved another friend - Thomas - when the man whistled at what was obviously a familial show of adoration._ _

__"You men could all learn from Mr. Butler here."_ _

__"Ooh! MR. Butler!" the men prodded and teased as Phryne stepped out, rolling her eyes with quiet laughter. She would never admit it to them, but she had a great admiration of Mr. Butler and the three friends who frequented the house. They were hooligans even in their older age, and unpredictable as the evening had shown. She had expected Mr. Butler to be sleeping after the lively day at the house, but he was instead playing poker with friends._ _

__At the reminder that she herself was tired, Phryne walked upstairs and fell back onto the bed._ _

__When Jack made his way to the house later that night, he let himself in to a very quiet conversation in the parlour with four familiar older men's faces. Jack chuckled, having expected as much._ _

__"She caught you, did she?" Jack teased, hanging his hat at the door._ _

__"At least we know YOU never ratted on us," Thomas smiled, taking another large sip of his alcohol._ _

__"Wouldn't dream of it, gentlemen," Jack smiled back, having hung his coat. When he turned back to the other men, Mr. Butler noted the fatigue in Jack's face, and pointed him toward the stairs._ _

__"She's in bed, Inspector."_ _

__"I assumed as much. Thank you."_ _

__The men didn't tease Jack about being in such a modern relationship with Phryne because they all greatly admired him and found him to be a sensitive man. No one had the intention of offending him. For Thomas, it hadn't been until he'd seen Jack protecting Phryne that he quit teasing Jack. For the others, they had seen Jack's true feelings for Phryne much sooner._ _

__"We'll keep it down," Mr. Butler called toward the stairs, shushing the increasingly inappropriate conversation about Margo at the library._ _

__As Jack climbed the stairs, he loosened his tie and took it off, starting with the buttons of his shirt as he tried to silently open Phryne's bedroom door. He was cautious until he noticed Phryne lying back on the bed, alert and watching him._ _

__Jack smirked: "I told you not to wait up so you did."_ _

__"Would you expect anything less?" Phryne smiled, obviously tired but determined._ _

__Jack took in the sight of her in the night dress he so enjoyed - the almost transparent cream-colored slip suited her in a strangely traditional way. "I must admit to fatigue, Miss Fisher. I'm not entirely sure I'll impress you tonight."_ _

__"I only waited up to show you I could," Phryne yawned, letting her elbows out from under her to lie flat on her back. "Mmm ... feels good to sleep."_ _

__"You're not asleep yet."_ _

__Phryne pulled herself to what she had come to subconsciously know as her side of the bed, watching Jack undress. "Speak for yourself."_ _

__"Yes, I'm dangerously close to sleep myself."_ _

__Once Jack was nude, he looked around for his pyjama bottoms when he saw Phryne dangling them in bed._ _

__"You purport to be asleep and you're still teasing me?"_ _

__"Come get it," Phryne yawned, laughing at her own exhaustive state._ _

__When Jack climbed into bed next to her and encouraged the way she cuddled up to his side, he smiled: "I'm glad you've decided not to punish me for ... getting the better of you all day."_ _

__Phryne smiled with her eyes closed at the way his breathing evened. At the feel of his chest under her hand. "Tomorrow is a new day with fresh possibilities ..."_ _

__"... Phryne?"_ _

__"Yes, Jack?"_ _

__"I'm surprised you haven't grown tired of me."_ _

__"Tired of what?" she asked, yawning again as his warmth and steady breathing started to lull her to sleep. She so loved the smell of him. The feel of him. "Tired of sleeping next to a strong, beautiful man?"_ _

__"Yes," Jack laughed. "I'm sure I'm quite beautiful ..."_ _

__"You are. And you're my hero, Jack."_ _

__He melted to those words, pulling her a little closer and kissing her hair. The heartfelt joy he felt toward her resonated in the last night's tease between them - a tease they often shared with a joking air of laughter._ _

__"You exhaust me, Dear Husband," Jack whispered. "Goodnight."_ _

__Phryne breathed with laughter onto his chest - cooling him and warming at the same time. They weren't married and never intended in indulge in the tradition, but the tease had become a part of playful teasing at the roles of men and women. Pointing out that they had never fit those roles with one another._ _

__Phryne took one deep breath in and out, moving her hands smoothly over his abdomen: "Goodnight, my darling Wife."_ _

__As the men downstairs howled with laughter at one joke or another, Phryne and Jack fell asleep in each other's arms - all teased out._ _


End file.
